El destino será mi muerte
by mariale-ramirez
Summary: De verdad no soy buena para dar resúmenes, pero bueno alguna vez se han preguntado ¿como es que Haruka acepto su destino?, en esta historia se relata lo que hizo Michiru para que lo aceptara y como surge entre ellas ese amor tan grande que se tienen, como Haruka supero sus miedos para proteger a su sirena.
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1.** Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de la gran mente de la señorita Naoko Takeuchi.

**2.** Esta historia no es escrita por mi los méritos son para la señorita **CLOUD VAN DYK**, la cual me dio su autorización para traducirla y subirla, yo solo la traduje ya que no hay tantas historias como quisiera de la pareja Haruka y Michiru.

Titulo original: **"Destiny will be the death of me"**

Autora: **CLOUD VAN DYK**

* * *

**Aquí**** esta otra historia, que también me leí espero les guste :)**

* * *

"**El destino será mi muerte"**

**Capitulo 1**

**"¿Me llamarás?". **

la niña, cuyo nombre Haruka ni siquiera recordaba ya, preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas hacia ella, sonriendo encantadoramente, la alta rubia asintió con la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de dejar que su risa se convierta en una carcajada cuando la chica le sonrió felizmente.

**"Hasta pronto entonces"**, dijo la chica, ganando otro guiño de la rubia, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, entonces por fin se giro y se dirigió escaleras abajo, mientras Haruka cerraba la puerta del apartamento, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara en el momento en que cerro la puerta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para sí misma por lo ilusa que había sido la chica, hizo su camino desde la pequeña antesala a la cocina y puso en marcha la máquina de café, apoyada contra el impecable mostrador mientras observaba el oscuro líquido, los ruidos que la máquina estaba haciendo la molestaban, recordándose que debía comprar una maquina nueva, sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba alrededor de la cocina y pensó que ella podría fácilmente comprar otra.

Después de todo, su carrera iba muy bien, los patrocinadores prácticamente hacían cola para que hiciera sus anuncios con su coche y su traje de carreras, incluso después de que había sido revelado por un competidor celoso que ella no era un hombre como todos ellos habían creído, sino una mujer. Para el pesar del competidor, esto sólo le había dado más popularidad, y ahora estaba segura de que pronto, estaría entre los mejores corredores que conducían en la F1.

El hecho que la revelación de su verdadero género no había dañado su popularidad no la había realmente sorprendido, no en una época en que las mujeres fuertes se admiraban y fueron vistas como modelos a seguir para las niñas más jóvenes.

Lo que si la sorprendió fue que cuando esto fue dicho la niñas (No tan niñas, después de todo), la seguían persiguiendo como lo habían hecho cuando pensaban que era un chico, y ahora que no había peligro de histeria en el dormitorio, después que había sido corregido ese error, de muy buena gana las llevaba a su casa, la pasaba muy bien con ellas durante una noche y luego nunca los volvía a ver.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo durante más de un mes, de vez en cuando, se preguntaba si comportarse de esta manera podría dañar su reputación, por otro lado, sin embargo, sabía que lo más importante era que ella siguiera ganando, y sin duda no era el único corredor que utiliza su fama de esta manera, ninguna de las otras personas que se comportaban de esta forma hasta el momento no habían sufrido por ello de algún modo.

Se sacudió esas preocupaciones cuando el café quedó terminado, Haruka decidió que seguiría adelante, siempre que le fue posible, sin ninguna repercusión. Después de todo ella no quería ningún tipo de compromiso en su vida, la prefería como estaba ahora, con aventuras sin sentido que nunca tuviera que verlas de nuevo, ella tenía sus necesidades y las satisfacía con sus mujeres así funcionada muy bien.

Tarareando suavemente para sí, con sus necesidades, por lo menos ahora saciadas, la rubia se sirvió una taza de café, añadió la leche y una cantidad bastante generosa de azúcar, mientras agitaba el líquido oscuro, Haruka se dirigió a la pequeña habitación que utiliza como su oficina para revisar su agenda para el día que comenzaba, la chica que había dejado hace ni una hora ya la había olvidado.

* * *

**Oscuridad, tan completa que era absoluta, ni el más pequeño reflejo de luz la rompería. Sonidos de demolición, destrucción, muerte y desesperación. Y luego una voz horriblemente familiar, gritando, gritando de dolor, suplicando que la ayudara, pero no puede hacer nada, todo lo que puede hacer es quedarse en la oscuridad y tratar de ver algo y la voz grita y grita y grita...**

Con un ruido ahogado que debería haber sido un grito, pero sólo terminó como un silbido agudo, Haruka abrió los ojos, por un momento, le entró el pánico cuando se encontró en la oscuridad, todavía atrapada en su sueño, entonces sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir las siluetas vagas de los muebles en su habitación, su corazón acelerado regreso lentamente a la normalidad cuando se dio cuenta de que había soñado otra vez, que ella estaba sana y salva en su apartamento y en su cama, sin oscuridad absoluta que la rodeara y sin gritos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Haruka se dio la vuelta y salió de la cama, frotándose los ojos soñolientos, hizo su camino hacia el cuarto de baño, llenó el vaso que normalmente utilizaba para beber agua, mientras se cepilla los dientes con agua fría, luego se lo bebió en unos tragos apresurados, apoyó su frente contra la fría superficie del espejo del baño, cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras respiraba con dificultad, incapaz de conseguir sacar la pesadilla, de su mente.

Si hubiera sido sólo un sueño común, no se habría molestado tanto, se dijo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, tenia serias dudas de que se tratara de un sueño común, considerando el hecho inquietante de que había tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches desde hace dos semanas.

Por último, obligó al sueño desagradable a salir de su mente, salpicando un poco de agua fría en su cara para ayudar a despejar su mente, luego, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando ella golpeó su punta del pie con uno de los muebles, trato de relajarse dijo una breve oración suplicando que el sueño no la atormentara de nuevo antes de quedarse dormida profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Con mucho gusto le daré sus agradecimientos si es una de las mejores cuando termine de subir las historias que tengo en proceso tengo pensado traducir mas de esta gran escritora. Gracias por leer ZODA saludos :) M.A**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Por primera vez, tuvo un día sin ningún tipo de entrevistas o sesiones de fotos y decidió que usaría el tiempo libre para un rato de ocio en la pista, salir con los mecánicos y los demás conductores de su equipo, desde que su sexo se había revelado al mundo, los periódicos, la televisión y la radio habían estado aún más interesados en tenerla en sus programas y portadas, casi no tenía ningún día sin citas a las cuales asistir.

Con mala cara, se acordó la última sesión de fotos que su agente había organizado para ella, era una sesión ordinaria, sólo unas fotos regulares de ella, pero cuando llegó allí, el fotógrafo había hablado de repente de su "lado femenino" y de los "trajes de baño", y casi había matado al fotógrafo, pero por suerte recupero su autocontrol en el último momento.

Afortunadamente, el fotógrafo cedido que no era necesario el taje de baño cuando se percato de su creciente ira, y desde entonces, su agente se ha asegurado de que las sesiones de fotos no tienen nada que ver con los trajes de baño o con su lado femenino, no quería recibir otra llamada airada de ella y que le gritara, muy consciente de lo explosivo que podría ser su temperamento.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, su temperamento estaba tan lejos de la explosión, ya que el sueño había sido empujado fuera de su mente, donde fácilmente se podía ignorar, y por lo tanto, se sentía tranquila y contenta, trató de peinarse sin mucho éxito, su cabello tiende a ser desordenado y rebelde, no importa lo que ella intentara, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar su café, encendió la radio y luego siguió su camino hacia la máquina de café canturreando la canción que estaba sonando en la radio.

Mientras esperaba a que el café se hiciera, abrió la nevera, con el ceño fruncido por la falta de alimentos, todo lo que tenía en la mano era la mitad de una cebolla, las sobras de la comida de la noche anterior, y unas pocas latas de Pepsi-cola, nada adecuado para un desayuno.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que esto arruinara su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, Haruka decidió que bien podría conseguir algo de comer en el camino a la pista, cierra la nevera de nuevo, apoyada en el mostrador, vio de cerca a la máquina de café, como si eso hiciera que estuviera más rápido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba con impaciencia golpeando con el pie el suelo de baldosas.

**"Por fin", **murmuró para sí mientras el café finalmente estuvo, una vez más, se recordó que tendría que conseguir una nueva máquina de café pronto, una que no solo hiciera menos ruido, si no que también fuera más rápida, ya que necesitaba su dosis de cafeína rápidamente en la mañana y no quería esperar tanto tiempo.

Ahora que el líquido negro, finalmente se hizo, lo preparo de la manera que le gustaba, con el azúcar y la leche, se sentó a beberlo, leyendo el periódico de la mañana, mientras lo hacía, observo que había sido publicada una nueva entrevista de ella, la leyó rápidamente, asegurándose de que no habían cambiado ninguna de sus palabras o utilizado cualquiera de los otros trucos que algunos periodistas siempre hacían.

Una vez que termino su café y el periódico había sido leído, Haruka hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación, de repente estaba ansiosa por salir del departamento, camino a la pista de carreras, rápidamente se vistió, eligiendo ropa casual como saco, pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa abotonada del mismo color, pasando sus dedos por su cabello rebelde, una vez más, hizo su camino a la pequeña antesala.

Tan rápido como se había vestido, se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta, salió del apartamento y tomó el ascensor, tomo su nuevo vehículo, un convertible de color amarillo brillante que era su orgullo y alegría, se le haría muy difícil perderse en las transitadas calles de Tokio.

Ni siquiera se molesto en abrir la puerta del vehículo, simplemente saltó sobre él y aterrizó en el asiento del conductor, el motor rugió al segundo que lo encendió, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar del sonido, el buen ronroneo que se convirtió en un rugido en el momento que su pie empujó el acelerador.

Sonriendo para sí misma, ella condujo el coche en las calles de Tokio, disfrutando de las miradas de los otros conductores y los peatones, después de todo, ella era muy joven, con sus veinte años y, sin duda, esa gente no esperaba que alguien de su edad condujera un coche tan caro.

Con su estado de ánimo, incluso mejor de lo que había sido cuando se había despertado, ella condujo a través de la ciudad, a las afueras donde se encuentra la pista de carreras, varias personas levantaron la vista cuando ella llegó allí y se dirigió hasta el garaje de su equipo, asiente con la cabeza y con las manos levantadas saludo mientras ella apagaba el motor y salía del coche.

**"Haruka" **uno de los mecánicos la llamo, limpiándose las manos grasientas con un paño se dirigió hacia ella y le extendió la mano, luego pareció darse cuenta que sus dedos estaban bastante sucios, ya que él se sonrojó ligeramente y aparto la mano antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, dándole una mirada tímida.

**"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos aquí",** luego le hizo saber

**"¿Tendrás una carrera sorpresa más tarde y quieres comprobar que tratamos bien a tu bebé?" **

**"No",** la rubia más alta le hizo saber, dándole una breve sonrisa mientras ella guardó las llaves del coche, **"tengo un día libre por una vez, sin prensa ni nada, así que pensé que bien podría pasar por aquí y ver que estaban haciendo ustedes" **

**"Comprobando lo que hace la gente normal, entonces"**, bromeó, haciendo su risa. Desde que su popularidad se había elevado, los mecánicos y los corredores menos conocidos se burlaban y bromeaban acerca de qué tan pronto, se vería sobre ellos, a pesar de que ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

**"Sí, asegurándome de que ustedes están haciendo un buen trabajo"**, bromeó de nuevo, ganando una risita de él, así, se sonrieron el uno al otro, y luego hicieron su camino de regreso al garaje, donde el mecánico había estado trabajando en un coche antes de que Haruka lo interrumpiera con su llegada.

**"Mira esto",** le dijo, señalando a dicho auto **"te va a gustar esto, es un nuevo sistema de inyección de combustible que vamos a probar con este coche. Si todo sale bien, lo pondremos en el tuyo" **

**"Suena bien"**, la rubia asintió, acercándose a la capilla abierta del coche y mirando el sistema, **"y se ve bien, también tal vez debería tomar el auto para una prueba de funcionamiento una vez que este terminado" **

**"De ninguna manera",** protestó el mecánico a la vez, lo que la hizo levantar una ceja, **"Eres nuestro mejor corredor, Yakimura querrá mi cabeza si permito que seas el primero que lo pruebe" **

**"Él no necesita saberlo"**, Haruka le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo rodar sus ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo, su mirada se movió de repente a la cara de la rubia a algo detrás de ella, con los ojos ampliado ligeramente mientras dejaba escapar un suave **"Wow",** lo que la hizo dar la vuelta, curiosa acerca de lo que había provocado esta reacción.

Momentos más tarde, se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, sacando todo el aire de ella, la razón de esto era que la chica de pie a unos metros de ella, mirándola directamente a ella, era excepcionalmente hermosa, al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella sabía que esa chica era la que ella había oído gritar en sus pesadillas durante las últimas dos semanas, lo supo incluso antes de que la niña hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

**"Tenoh",** la niña la saludó cortésmente, sólo confirma lo que Haruka ya había conocido al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, **"Qué bueno conocerte ¿Tienes un momento?" **

**"Amiga"**, oyó el susurro del mecánico detrás de ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que no, **"Ella es Michiru Kaioh, quieres totalmente aprovechar eso"**

Con un gemido mantenida atrás, Haruka se dio cuenta de que sus hazañas con varias de sus fans habían llegado a los oídos de sus compañeros, y que les parecería más extraño a ellos si acabara de rechazar a una hermosa chica como Michiru Kaioh sin ninguna razón obvia, por lo que se obligó a asentir con la cabeza, la otra chica sonrió brevemente antes de preguntarle a ella si podían ir a un lugar más apartado, ganando otro movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

**"Sígueme",** le dijo con un medio gruñido, haciendo que el mecánico detrás jadeara ante su tono grosero, sin hacerle caso, por ahora, se llevó a la niña más pequeña a través del garaje y la sala de descanso, se alegro de ver que estaba vacía, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se preguntaba qué podía esperar de esta chica ahora.


End file.
